


Profonda amicizia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pioggia [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una dialogue-fic di un momento particolarmente comico nella vita di Gajeel.Fandom: Fairy TailPrompt di Marica Heather-chan Gravano: "Una cosa del genere, da te, non me la sarei aspettata".Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPBWNJxJxiY; Limit Break X Survivor FULL (Dragon Ball Super Op. 2) ENGLISH Opening Cover by Jonathan Young.
Series: Pioggia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040519





	Profonda amicizia

Profonda amicizia

“Una cosa del genere, da te, Lluvia non se la sarebbe mai aspettata" disse Lluvia.

Gray rispose con una smorfia: “Non è colpa mia! Sono loro che non fanno altro che giudicarmi!”

“L’aggressività dentro di te sta diventando più cupa dell’oscurità”

“Noi non siamo i buoni! Possiamo anche permettercelo! In fondo facciamo parte di una Gilda oscura e fantasma”

“Lluvia crede che il dolore ci stia cambiando fin troppo”

“Io non sto provando alcun dolore!”

“Allora Lluvia si chiede perché il suo amico abbia finito per spezzarsi ossa e farsi sanguinare da solo”

“Ho perso un po’ il controllo dopo che ho massacrato di botte quelle persone”

“Lluvia credeva che il suo amico volesse perseguire la giustizia”

“I-io non voglio… che mi fissino. Chi sono loro per dire cosa devo o non devo fare?! Solo la vera giustizia può farlo”

“Questa è paura, non giustizia”

“Può darsi!” “Io… Io sento il loro giudizio… Loro mi fissano e mi indicano… Io non resisto più! Mi sento impazzire”

“Lluvia non vuole giudicare. Lluvia vuole lenire il dolore”

“Lo stai facendo. La tua acqua mi sta lavando e le tue mani premurose mi stanno curando, amica mia”

“Lluvia vuole lenire il dolore nel cuore”

“Come pensi di farlo?”

“Lluvia sa che il suo amico non deve temere il giudizio degli altri. Se troverà nuovamente la calma la sua giustizia lo guiderà in una strada ideale”

“Magari. In questa Gilda sono solo uno schiavo. Mi utilizzano per le missioni più bieche. Non sono un drago del metallo, sono solo un cagnolino ammaestrato”

“Lluvia è sicura che un giorno troveranno la loro libertà”

“Speriamo tu abbia ragione” mormorò Gray grattandosi il piercing del sopracciglio.


End file.
